Feliz Año Nuevo (One Short)
by MCS20
Summary: Lanie fastidia los planes de Nochevieja de la pareja y se lleva a Beckett a bailar. Como respuesta, Castle planea algo con los chicos. Mi último fic del 2013. ¡Un beso y feliz año!


**Mi último fic del año, espero que os guste. **

-Entonces, ¿qué tenéis pensado para fin de año?

Lanie se quitó los guantes y los echó al cubo. Beckett se encogió de hombros.

-Nada especial, él cenará con sus pelirrojas y yo con mi padre y después pasaremos la noche en casa, los dos solos.

-¿Cómo? –Lanie la tomó del hombro, impidiendo que se alejase tal como tenía pensado -. Chica, ¡ni hablar!

-¿Cómo dices?

-Éste es el último fin de año que pasas soltera, vas a tener un montón de años para pasaros la Nochevieja acurrucaditos en el sofá viendo una peli…

-Nadie ha dicho nada de ver una peli.

-… y como amiga tuya que soy, no lo puedo consentir, así que tú y yo, esta noche, salimos de marcha.

-Lanie, ¿me escuchas cuando hablo? Tengo planes, con Castle.

-Los anulas.

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Por qué iba a dejar pasar una alucinante noche de sexo para salir contigo?

-Porque sabes que puedo estar recordándote esta negativa durante los próximos 365 días del año, y créeme, esos polvos al final no te saldrán rentables.

-Explícame porque seguimos siendo amigas –gruñó de mal humor.

-Porque hasta que llegó el escritor yo era la única que te aguantaba. Y ahora, coge el móvil y dile a tu amorcito que se busque plan para esta noche.

-No puedo decirle a Castle que se busque la vida, Lanie, es 31.

-Es escritor y millonario, tiene imaginación y dinero de sobra para ello.

-Eres mala persona, él te lo va a estar recordando cada día, que lo sepas.

-Da igual, ¡llama!

-Está bien… -masculló -. Más te vale que merezca la pena.

Beckett cogió su teléfono y llamó a su prometido, en parte sintiéndose culpable, en parte entusiasmada ante la idea de tener una noche de fiesta, hacía mucho que no salía por la noche a divertirse sin su pareja. Vale, dejar al futuro marido plantado en Nochevieja es de mala persona, pero tenía años por delante para redimirse. Al segundo tono el escritor lo cogió, con su voz cargada de entusiasmo.

-¡Castle!

-Castle, escucha…

-Uy, ese tono…

-Verás, estoy aquí con Lanie y… bueno ya sabes lo pesada que puede llegar a ser y…

-¿Sí?

-Quiere que salgamos esta noche… Nochevieja de chicas. Y he dicho que sí.

(Silencio)

(Silencio)

(Silencio)

(Beckett planeando el asesinato de Lanie)

(Beckett temiendo que Castle se haya suicidado)

(Al fin…)

-Vale.

-Lo siento mucho cariño, te juro que te compensa… espera, ¿qué? –Beckett estaba perpleja. Su prometido, el señor "haré un drama por el más mínimo detalle" se limitaba a responder con un simple "vale". Aquello no era normal.

-Pues eso, que vale.

-Pero… ¿lo dices en serio?

-Sí… que quieres que diga, no me hace mucha gracia que mi prometida me abandone en la última noche del año, pero si eso es lo que tú quieres…

_Ya decía yo…_

-Castle, es por Lanie, no se le puede decir que no. Además no estaremos muy tarde, un par de horas como mucho y luego tú y yo podemos empezar el año con ese camisón que te gusta tanto y abriendo una de esas botellas que me… -dejó la frase sin terminar y sonrió al imaginarlo. Lo oyó tragar saliva y toser antes de contestar.

-¿Con hielos?

-Con mucho hielo. Ya sabes lo que me gustan los trucos de magia…

-¡Diviértete con Lanie! Te veo esta noche. Un beso. Te quiero.

Y colgó. Beckett miró su teléfono durante un momento antes de mirar a su amiga, quien esperaba, ansiosa. -¿Y bien?

-Pues si te digo la verdad creía que me iba a insistir un poco más…

-¿Entonces salimos esta noche?

-Eso parece.

-¡Estupendo! Te veo en tu casa dentro de un par de horas.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ayudarte a elegir el vestido perfecto, obviamente –contestó.

-No tengo quince años.

-¿Recuerdas esa gala a la que hubieras ido vestida de rosa chillón si tu Castle madrina no te hubiera regalado un vestido?

-De eso han pasado años…

-Es igual. Vamos, déjame hacer de Hada Madrina a mí este año, porfa –Lanie dejó a Beckett con la boca abierta cuando hizo una perfecta imitación de la mirada Castle. Suspiró, su amiga debía estar teniendo uno de esos días en los que necesitaba sentirse querida, si no, no lo explicaba.

-Está bien, vísteme, maquíllame y haz todo lo que quieras conmigo.

-Chica, eso ha sonado muy mal.

-En fin, te dejo, tengo un crimen que resolver –dijo señalando al cadáver al que llevaban un rato ignorando.

-o-

-¿Seguro que Beckett no sabe nada? –Ryan se cruzó de brazos mientras Espo tomaba un botellín de cervez. Castle negó.

-Nada de nada, ella se va con Lanie.

-Oye, si al final esto acaba mal, le diré que me obligasteis.

-Tío, eres la vergüenza de este trío.

-Lo que quieras, pero yo paso de encarar a Beckett cabreada.

-Está bien, le diremos que te drogamos. Ahora calla.

-o-

-Bien… veamos que tienes aquí –Lanie abrió el armario y echó una rápida ojeada, emitiendo varios "umm" y chasqueando la lengua. Al final sacó uno de color plateado, largo, con la espalda al aire. –Te pondrás éste.

-Lanie, por favor, solo vamos a tomar unas copas y bailar un rato, eso es excesivo.

-¿Qué significa para ti la frase "haz todo lo que quieras conmigo?

-El mayor error de mi vida –suspiró.

-Haberlo pensado antes. Ahora veamos los complementos… -fue sacando zapatos, bolsos y joyas y desparramándolo todo sobre la cama. Beckett miró con aburrimiento a su amiga y simplemente la dejó hacer. -¡Listo! –anunció.

Beckett abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Su amiga no sólo había elegido aquel increíble y exageradamente lujoso vestido, sino que lo había complementado con sus mejores zapatos de tacón, de color azul y unos bonitos pendientes a juego con una gargantilla regalos de Navidad de Castle, plateados con piedras preciosas también azules.

-Ahora en serio, te has pasado.

-Es tú última Nochevieja como soltera, piensa a lo grande, como haría Castle.

-Pasar una noche de soltera pensando como lo haría mi futuro marido. ¿Te das cuenta de la contradicción?

-Kate, no me toques las narices. Ponte esto. Y punto.

-Como quieras… pero te lo aviso, tú vas a pagarme la tintorería. Y no te va a salir barata.

-Lo que quieras. Ahora deja que te arregle.

-¿Ya?

-¿Y a qué hora quieres que empiece? Primero cenas con tu padre, ¿no?

-No tenía pensado ir ya vestida, iba a vestirme después de la cena.

-Es lo mismo, ¿no pensarás ir a la cena de Nochevieja con ese moño que te pones?

-¿También vas a meterte con mi moño?

-No tengo tiempo. Saca la plancha del pelo y las tenacillas.

Una hora después Beckett se miraba al espejo intentando disimular su agrado. Lanie podría ser insoportable, pero desde luego a la hora de peinar y maquillar era una artista.

-Vaya… me encanta, gracias, Lanie.

-De nada. En realidad lo he hecho por el pobre escritor. Ya que se queda solito unas horas por lo menos que su chica esté espectacular para el resto de la noche.

-Muy amable por tu parte –se rio.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir a arreglarme. Te paso a buscar a las diez.

-Te veo luego.

-o-

-Katie –su padre le abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola papá.

-Pasa –se hizo a un lado. Beckett sintió el delicioso aroma del solomillo al vino dulce que su padre había preparado. Era una tradición que venían realizando desde que un día él había cogido una botella de vino y le había dicho "Katie, estoy completamente curado y no me da miedo coger esta botella para prepararte una gran cena". Y así lo había hecho.

-Huele de maravilla.

-Mejor sabe. Siéntate, la cena está casi lista.

Un rato después ambos comían y hablaban de tema como el trabajo, la familia y por supuesto, los preparativos de la boda. No se ponían de acuerdo en nada, salvo en una cosa: se querían. Continuaron con la conversación durante prácticamente toda la velada, hasta que Beckett notó algo especial en los ojos de su padre, un brillo que no le había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-Muy bien –repuso -. Me alegra verte tan feliz, Katie.

Ella no respondió, sólo se levantó y lo abrazó, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, como cuando era niña. Jim se permitió disfrutar durante unos largos segundos antes de darle un beso en el pelo y tomar una botella de champán. Sirvió a su hija y luego rellenó su copa con refresco de limón.

-Brindemos, por ti, porque seas feliz, siempre.

-No papá, hoy no –replicó, sorprendiéndole -. Hoy vamos a brindar por ti. Porque gracias a tu valor, a tu fuerza y sobre todo a tu amor por mí y por mamá estás aquí, conmigo, formando parte de todo esto. Te quiero mucho, papá.

-Te quiero, Katie.

-o-

-Bueno Kate –se miró al espejo, ataviada con el glamuroso vestido elegido por su amiga. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Lanie era puntual –a pasar tu última nochevieja de soltera.

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, silbando al ver a su amiga. La forense giró dejándola ver el look completo.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Estás increíble.

-No tanto como tú. Chica, ese vestido te sienta como una segunda piel. Y las joyas son preciosas, Castle tiene buen gusto.

-Eso no voy a negártelo –contestó, divertida, cogiendo su bolso -. Vamos, a disfrutar de la noche.

Al bajar Beckett se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Miró a su amiga: ¿Qué hace aquí el Ferrari de Castle?

-Oh, Esposito lo tiene prestado y lo convencí para que me lo dejase esta noche.

-¿Espo con el Ferrari? ¿Tengo que preocuparme? –Castle sólo dejaba el Ferrari cuando era sometido a chantaje y normalmente el chantaje estaba relacionado con ella.

-No, vamos, sube –la animó, subiendo ella al asiento del conductor.

Beckett no se permitió pensar, obedeció y con cuidado de no pisarse el vestido ni pillárselo con la puerta se sentó junto a su amiga, que arrancó. Lanie condujo hasta la zona de los clubs más lujosos de la ciudad y aparcó.

-Vamos, ¡a disfrutar de la noche!

Entró meneando las caderas, ganándose las miradas de más de uno. Beckett sonrió y la siguió, olvidando por un rato la sensación de culpa. Compensaría a Castle. Después. Ahora lo pasaría bien.

-¿Quieres una copa? –le gritó, para que la escuchase por encima del jaleo. Lanie asintió y continuó bailando, dejando que ella se ocupase del alcohol. La detective volvió media hora después, le tendió un margarita a su amiga y tomó un sorbo antes de volver a bailar.

Una hora después la gente empezaba a repartirse espumillones, matasuegras y demás chismes para celebrar el año. Beckett miró el reloj antes de dirigirse a Lanie a voz en grito:

-¡Queda media hora. Voy a salir fuera, quiero llamar a Castle!

-¡Te acompaño!

Beckett se abanicó con las manos al salir del club, el frío de la noche de Nueva York la despejó de golpe, pero apenas lo notó. A su lado Lanie miraba nerviosa su reloj, como si esperase algo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No… na… -no terminó la frase porque justo en ese momento Esposito se acercó a ellas. Beckett lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Espo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscar a la novia –anunció.

-o-

Beckett aún no había salido de su asombro cuando se vio llevada por Esposito y Lanie hacia Central Park. Durante el camino la forense le arregló un poco el pelo y le colocó una peineta plateada antigua mientras le decía: -Los pendientes y la gargantilla son tu "azul" y "nuevo". Esta peineta era de mi abuela, me la regaló cuando cumplí los dieciocho, es tu "viejo" y "prestado". Estás preciosa, Kate.

-Lanie yo no…

-Kate –la interrumpió- los comentarios, llantos, emociones o reproches a Castle.

No respondió, sólo caminó hasta llegar a una placita donde él, vestido con traje de novio y un ramo de flores en la mano esperaba, mirándola con adoración. No pudo dar un paso más, se sentía abrumada. Castle intercambió una mirada con Lanie y se acercó, manteniendo el semblante tranquilo:

-Kate –Ella negó, callándolo con dos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Castle esto es…

-No digas nada –le pidió -. Sólo escucha un momento, por favor. Sé que no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, que si tú dices negro yo digo blanco y nuestras familias dicen gris. Que no tenemos nada claro, ni el viaje, ni la tarta, ni el número de invitados… pero me da igual. Hay algo que sí se seguro y es que quiero empezar este año casado contigo. Cásate conmigo, Kate. Hoy. Ahora. Hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo diciéndome que sí.

-Pero… Castle tú querías algo más… majestuoso, algo al estilo Castle.

-Habrá tiempo para celebraciones y periodistas y todo eso. Pero no quiero esperar más. Quiero casarme contigo en este momento, delante de nuestros amigos, nuestras familias. Y de Pi –Añadió en lo que pareció un gruñido bajo. Ella se rio y lo tomó de las manos, aguantando las lágrimas.

-Sí –susurró. -¡Sí, casémonos!

Castle la besó suavemente antes de tenderle el ramo de novia, de flores azuladas y caminar hacia donde esperaban amigos y familiares. Pero Beckett se percató de algo:

-¡Castle!

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Quién va a casarnos?

Allí no había nadie para oficiar la ceremonia. Castle arqueó las cejas. –Bueno… ¿recuerdas ese episodio de Friends en el que Joey se saca el título de pastor por internet para casar a sus amigos?

-Sí…

-Pues lo más parecido a un pastor que conozco es Ryan. Te espero junto a nuestro pastor. No tardes –le sonrió y se apartó para esperarla junto a su madre. Jim se acercó a ella, le acarició la mejilla, con ternura.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Mucho.

-Bien. Vamos entonces, no hagamos esperar a tu prometido. –Le tendió el brazo y Beckett se agarró a él, con el rostro radiante de felicidad. Lanie y Alexis los precedieron por un camino de pétalos de rosas azules que destacaban sobre la nieve blanca. -¿Lista?

-Sí.

Despacio caminaron hacia el centro de la placita. No había música, ni invitados a lo largo del camino, pero no era necesario. No cuando la persona más importante de su vida esperaba tras un camino de pétalos de rosas.

Jim Beckett se limpió una lágrima que caía por su rostro antes de besar la mano de su hija y unirla con la de Castle.

-No diré que te la entrego porque las personas no se poseen. Tampoco te amenazaré ni te diré que si le haces daño te mataré porque para eso se basta ella solita. Pero Richard, si ella sufre y te pega un tiro, yo la ayudaré a enterrar el cuerpo.

Castle tragó saliva y asintió. Beckett intentó no reírse.

-Dicho esto, quiero que sepas que la mujer que tienes a tu lado y que ahora llamarás esposa es lo más importante que este hombre ha hecho en toda su vida. Y aún más, es el vivo retrato de la que fue y será el amor de mi vida. Cuídala Richard. Y ámala. Para siempre.

Beckett sintió las lágrimas caer pero no le importó, vio a su padre apartarse y entrelazó los dedos con los de Castle, quien le dio un tierno apretón. Ryan sonrió:

-Bien, como el cursi del grupo debería daros un gran discurso sobre lo bonito que es el amor y todo eso, pero… Castle ha sido muy claro con el "quiero empezar el año ya casado" y según mi reloj faltan exactamente cinco minutos… así que…

-Richard Castle, ¿quieres empezar el Año Nuevo casado con Katherine Beckett?

-Sí, quiero.

-Katherine Beckett, ¿quieres empezar el Año Nuevo casada con Richard Castle?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero?

Castle la miró horrorizado. Ella se rio. –Tranquilo, no voy a echarme atrás. Es sólo que aún nos quedan cuatro minutos y si Ryan no da un discurso, quiero darlo yo.

Ryan se encogió de hombros y esperó. Castle se relajó inmediatamente.

-Yo siempre tuve claro que si me casaba sería para siempre –sonrió, ganándose una mirada tierna de su escritor -. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es que sería con un hombre infantil, payaso, con cierto punto egocéntrico y…

-Esto Kate… mi madre y mi hija están ahí.

-Y ahora, que me veo aquí, delante de todos vosotros, me digo a mí misma: Kate, eres la mujer más afortunada del mundo, porque el infantil, payaso y egocéntrico es también el hombre más generoso, divertido, encantador y tierno que has conocido nunca. Rick –lo miró a los ojos, a través de las lágrimas -. Gracias a ti he vuelto a ver el lado bueno de la vida. Y por eso te quiero. Y por eso quiero casarme contigo. Aquí, en Central Park, muriéndome de frío con este vestido y con Ryan de pastor. Sí, quiero.

Y así, intercambiando unas esposas y no unos anillos, en el mismo momento en el que terminaba un año y empezaba uno nuevo, Richard Castle y Katherine Beckett se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

Luego vino la noche de bodas, pero eso es ya otra historia.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. UN BESO :)**


End file.
